ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeron
---- ---- ---- '''Aeron', also known as Theo-4, is a secondary antagonist in the first season of Tech 10: Star Spirit, and the main antagonist of the second season. History Pre-Series Not much is known of Aeron's history pre-series. It is known that at some point he encountered an incident that transformed his version of the StarTrix into the InverTrix, along with inverting his own color scheme. He arrived in the Prime Timeline at some point before the events of Mad World. During Series In Mad World, Aeron used his Projection Transformations to trap the entire city in a dream world from afar, stating that he was testing this timeline's Theo. In Uptown Funk, Aeron took advantage of Amanda Deen's mall takeover to covertly kill one of the trapped patrons. When security footage exposing this was found by Alpha, he somehow broke into Plumber Base UT1 and shattered her Data Crystal, then proceeded to destroy the footage. In Stairway to Heaven, Aeron took advantage of the Plumbers' crippled alert system to go on a killing spree, murdering an unknown amount of people before finally attempting to kill Isaac Logical. When this failed, he was forced to retreat to the mountains, where Theo finally caught up to him an engaged him in combat. After a tense battle, Aeron was eventually defeated and brought into custody. In Time 21, Aeron escaped from custody and attempted to retrieve the Mask of Simul from Orion. When this failed, he attempted to continue with his regular goal of killing people, but after being beaten by Theo twice, he decided to leave the timeline. In Whom the Bell Tolls, he arrived in a Germanic forest village in the early twentieth century of an unknown timeline. After coming across a murder victim, Aeron decided to investigate on his own, eventually finding the culprit to be a phantom tied to a music box. Theo arrived on the scene and defeated the phantom, upon which Aeron jumped to a different timeline. Appearance Aeron is physically identical to Theodore Logical in appearance, being an alternate version of him. Before the 'InverTrix Incident', his outfit resembled a black version of Theo's Winter outfit with blue highlights. He had black hair and teal eyes, with his version of the StarTrix's dial glowing a bright teal. After the incident, his hair color changed to white and his eye color was changed to red. He switched to an outfit consisting of a white hoodie, purple pants, and purple-red highlights. He began carrying around kitchen knives for an easy-access method of killing. Abilities Unlike Theo, Aeron does not have any Delta Human DNA, making him as powerless as a normal human. Personality Aeron is a cruel individual that takes pride and pleasure in killing people up close and personal. He likes to toy with his victims before killing them, regarding his actions as some sort of game. As such, he may not always take the most logical course of action, instead going for the more personally fulfilling options. He generally acts very calm and aloof, with a snarky streak that could lead someone to believe they were having a conversation with a normal, if somewhat quirky, person. He doesn't care for putting up any false pretenses, making him deceptively "trustworthy", to an extent. Part of his personality was evidently severed during the InverTrix Incident, trapping it inside his Projection Transformations. This part of his personality is also very casual, but more blunt and logical in its approach to problems. It often ends up chastising him or questioning his logic when he makes the aforementioned emotionally-driven decisions. As shown in Whom the Bell Tolls, Aeron does not like sharing his turf with other killers, and will actively seek them out and kill them with a large amount of dedication. Equipment InverTrix Aeron's primary piece of equipment is the InverTrix, which used to be an alternate version of the StarTrix. After the aforementioned InverTrix incident, it was changed into the InverTrix and lost the ability to transform the user directly, limiting them to Projection Transformations. On the flipside, the InverTrix seems to lack any sort of 'time-out' function, allowing it to function indefinitely. Knives Aeron's weapon of choice is his arsenal of knives that he conceals on his person. His personal favorite is his large kitchen knife, but he also carries around several throwing knives in order to more easily attack people from long distances. Gallery AeronPromo.png|Promo Poster AeronScene.png|Scene Mockup Trivia * Aeron's name is the Welsh version of the Celtic name Agrona, which itself was derived from the word 'agro', meaning battle or slaughter. * Aeron's Tarot is the Ace of Swords, which represents power, transformative energy, new thoughts and ideas, new possibilities, karma, balance, sudden changes, imbalanced minds, quarrels and arguments, and irritability. * Aeron's favorite alien is Clockwork, since his time abilities make him that much more of a threat. * Apparently Aeron looks like Jeff the Killer even though HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DAMMIT. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Killers Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Featured Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains in Tech 10